This invention relates to new and useful improvements to animal shelters, and more particularly to animal shelters of the kind that are used for housing dogs and the like, commonly referred to as dog houses.
Animal shelters are known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,191 which issued to Wade E. Marks on Aug. 12, 1941, and which shows a heatable small animal incubator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,165 which issued to Venita A. Wright on Jan. 28, 1958 shows a mobile pet home. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,096 which issued to Dwayne C. Rutherford on Aug. 24, 1971 shows a ventilating and control system for a swine house. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,420 which issued to John M. Eagleson, Jr. on Apr. 15, 1975 shows a controlled environment animal housing system.
The present invention provides a novel and useful animal shelter that can be used for protecting dogs and other animals from the elements and which has the additional feature that it can be heated in the winter.